


Trade

by TeaRoses



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Hellsing
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men meet on the eve of war to make a simple trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the end of the Hellsing manga, and before the end of Harry Potter. Let's just say my predictions about Snape came out much better than those about Walter. (You could consider Hellsing Gonzoverse if that will help?)

The village of Hogsmeade was unplottable on maps and mostly hidden by illusion, and that was usually enough to keep muggles and unwanted outsiders away.

But this man had an appointment, and instructions. He approached the town from the south, clad in a long hooded black coat that from a distance resembled a wizard's robes.

He headed immediately to the Hog's Head and walked straight through the room. The bearded bartender looked up for a moment, then nodded and paid no further attention as the man approached a flight of stairs and climbed them.

At the top was a door, and when he knocked it opened. Inside, near a table, sat another man. He also wore black, but his clothing was true wizarding attire. He looked up.

"Professor Snape," said the man in the coat. He pulled back his hood to reveal his face: distinguished features, striking green eyes, and a monocle. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me again."

The other man nodded briefly, barely disturbing his lank dark hair and narrowing his own eyes.

"Yes. You had just as well sit down."

Walter Dornez sat, nodding.

"I could still probably go to Azkaban for trading magical items to muggles," said Severus Snape. "But then again, perhaps your people don't precisely count as muggles. Followers of a vampire."

"We are not wizards, but you know very well we are more than simple followers as well," replied Walter calmly. "Sir Integra's family bears the seal, and certain of our enemies have their own magic."

Snape shrugged. "I doubt you could convince the Ministry, but never mind, I shall deal with you as before. In any case the Ministry are idiots, and I won't be jeopardizing my position. Dumbledore knows everything I do, though he admits as little as always."

"Albus Dumbledore has a hand in everything I believe. Though you lot deal with the Prime Minister if you need to and we answer to the Queen, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if this isn't the only connection Hogwarts has with Hellsing."

The other man nodded. "Well, you asked for something for those… ghouls, you called them? You said your… guns were not sufficient."

Walter nodded. "The guns are necessary for stopping them, but then the troops waste their time destroying them completely, and it bothers them to have to do it, especially when it's their own men."

Snape reached for a box. "They're only soulless bodies, as I understand it. If you can get in there with this powder, it should dissolve their heads sufficiently to make further use of muggle weapons unnecessary. It goes a long way, mixed with water."

"You speak of this quite clinically, Professor. I'm impressed."

Snape's eyes narrowed severely as he stared at him. "You don't know any of the things I've seen."

Walter shrugged impassively. "Neither do you know mine. I would easily bet I've seen more dead than you, and I'm speaking of those who were on my side."

Snape flinched at his last words.

"Very well," replied the potions master. "Let's not compare atrocities."

Walter nodded. "And the other matter?"

Snape reached for a stoppered glass bottle.

"A few drops in the blood she is given. It should keep her bloodlust down, and keep her feeling more human, as you said. Though why Sir Hellsing should want that in her position…"

"The vampire in question requested it. Sir Hellsing cares only that she serves."

"Yet you came all the way here to get the potion yourself, Dornez."

"She's hardly able to travel here on her own, even if she would fit in better in Hogsmeade than I do," replied Hellsing's servant calmly.

"So will it be a love potion for you next then?"

Walter glared. "That's hardly funny. It would take more than magic to manage that, considering everything."

"You'd be surprised what my potions can do," said Snape.

"Which is doubtless why you're spending your Friday evening in a shabby inn making shady transactions," replied Walter.

Snape glared back, but then laughed suddenly, with only a slight edge of bitterness.

"Indeed," he said.

Walter reached into his coat then, and handed over a brown bag. "For you. Hair of a virgin knight."

Snape drew out a few of the golden strands, then reached for his wand then and waved it over the hair. "Yes, your master has indeed kept herself in that condition, it would seem."

Walter shrugged. "That is not my concern, so long as the payment is acceptable. I can always clean more brushes."

The butler put the bag down on the table and stood up, drawing a flask from his pocket. "And this. Vampires' tears."

Snape nodded, not bothering with the wand this time, and looked curious. "How do you…"

"Please don't ask." murmured Walter.

The potions professor nodded and rose from his seat.

"Those supplies will last months at least, and when you run out, you can send another letter. I'll send an owl into London now and then just in case, as I'm sure you don't have any flying creatures."

"A bat occasionally," said Walter, "But not for errands. I'll contact you."

"If we're still here, I'll be happy to meet with you again."

"Hasn't Hogwarts been here for centuries?" asked Walter.

"There will be war very soon," said Snape. "And even you will know. Or perhaps especially you."

"There is always war," said Walter solemnly. "But it's heating up for us as well."

"Will there be anything left, for men like us?" asked Snape in a musing tone.

"To serve, and perhaps not with glory," said Walter. "But, thank you, Professor."

He pulled up his hood again and passed through the door, shutting it behind him.


End file.
